Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, particularly to an umbrella that can be supported by a backpack, and more particularly to an umbrella with adjustable coverage adapted to backpack.
Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, shapes of umbrellas or an umbrella adapted to backpack are center outward radial. The traditional umbrella limited to its shape is hard to shield the both shoulders of the body. Moreover, a coverage of the traditional umbrellas is not adjustable in respond to various weather conditions. The traditional umbrellas adapted to backpack are hands-free. However, structures of the traditional umbrellas adapted to backpack are complicated and difficult to use. Consequently, users do not want to carry the traditional umbrellas adapted to backpack.